web_socialfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Foursquare
À propos de Foursquare Créé à New York en 2009 par Dennis Crowley et Naveen Selvadurai, Foursquare est un réseau social qui permet aux utilisateurs d'indiquer où ils se trouvent, grâce au système GPS de leurs appareils mobiles (téléphone intelligent, tablette électronique). En 2012 Foursquare enregistrait plus de 30 millions d’utilisateurs, 3 milliards de «check-in», avec une moyenne de 3 millions «check-in''»'' par jour 1. La fonction première de Foursquare est de permettre aux utilisateurs de partager et sauvegarder les lieux qu’ils visitent.thumb Fonctionnement Foursquare est simple, intuitif et addictif. L'utilisateur effectue un «check-in» du lieu où il se trouve depuis son téléphone intelligent. Ce «''check-in»'' indique à son réseau où il se trouve en temps réel. Pour chaque «check-in''»'', vous pouvez partager vos bons plans en ligne, nommés «tips». Ces «tips» permettent aux utilisateurs Foursquare de connaître les remarques et commentaires du lieu où ils se trouvent. Vous pouvez, par exemple, découvrir un «Happy Hours» dans un bar, ou une remise exceptionnelle sur un produit spécifique dans une boutique. Les entreprises sont invitées à réaliser des offres spécialisées réservés aux fidèles de Foursquare. Dans certains établissements, réaliser un «check-in» vous récompensera de votre fidélité via un cocktail offert tous les 10 «check-in», un café offert pour votre premier «check-in», etc. Les lieux et les offres sont différents et peuvent se révéler très intéressantes. La personne comptabilisant le plus de «check-in» dans un lieu donné en devient le maire (Mayor). Le maire de ce lieu est un habitué et peut facilement en devenir un prescripteur. Il arrive souvent que des offres promotionnelles lui soient réservées. Les «check-in» font gagner des badges virtuels, c'est donc la course aux badges entre amis. Les badges se gagnent dans tout type de situation : devenir le maire d'un lieu, réaliser un «check-in» sur un bateau, réaliser 10 «check-in» dans des endroits différents, etc... Les utilisateurs peuvent choisir de partager leurs «check-in» sur leurs comptes Facebook et/ou Twitter. Pour chaque «check-in», l’utilisateur est récompensé de points lui donnant accès à différents statuts et bénéfices 2. Les Statuts Maire (Mayorship) L'utilisateur qui a le plus de «check-in» dans un lieu précis (p. ex : magasin de M&M's de Times square) au cours des 60 derniers jours, sera couronnné du titre de maire du lieu. Une aurte personne peut gagner le titre si elle obtient davantages de «check-in» que le maire précédent. Il est plus difficile d'être couronné maire dans des espaces qui sont très fréquentés. Même après qu'un utilisateur a été élu maire, il doit «check-in» en permanence afin de maintenir sa position de maire. En 2010, pour augmenter la popularité de l’application, Foursquare a déployé une nouvelle fonctionnalité qui informe les utilisateurs sur le nombre de jours restants avant qu'ils soient couronnés maire 34. Badges Les badges sont gagnés en «check-in» dans divers endroits. Certains badges peuvent êtrthumb|304pxe gagnés seulement dans des villes, des événements ou à des dates spécifiques. Une fois qu'un badge est gagné par un utilisateur, celui-ci restera sur son profil indéfiniment. Ce système de badges est un excellent moyen pour garder les utilisateurs divertis. En 2010, Foursquare annonce que les utilisateurs peuvent désormais gagner des badges pour l'exécution des tâches; si bien qu’en 2011 l'astronaute Douglas H. Wheelock a déverrouillé le badge Explorateur NASA en «check-in» depuis la Station spatiale internationale 5 6. Points Chaque fois qu’un utilisateur «check-in» dans un endroit, il reçoit des points. Il existe plus de 100 façons de gagner des points. Quelques-uns des plus couramment attribués sont : • «check-in» dans un nouveau lieu - 3 points • devenir le maire d'un lieu - 5 points • «check-in» dans un lieu où on est le maire - 3 points • être le premier à «check-in» dans un nouveau lieu - 3 points • vérification dans un lieu où l'utilisateur a déjà été - 1 point Ce système de points permet aux utilisateurs de se comparer face à leurs amis grâce à un classement généré par l'application 7. Super Utilisateurs Le statut super utilisateurs''' est attribué aux utilisateurs qui ont contribué au développement de la communauté (commentaire utile, découverte de nouveaux lieux, etc.). Ce statut peut uniquement être attribué par les employés de Foursquare 8. Modèle Economique En 2012, le site était évalué à environ 700 millions de dollars. Cette valeur s’explique principalement par son nombre d’utilisateurs (30 millions). Avec un chiffre d’affaires en 2012 de 2 millions de dollars, Foursquare est toujours à la recherche de son modèle économique. Ces revenues viennent principalement de nouvelles fonctionnalités payantes. À titre d'exemple, Foursquare offre des modules payants aux entreprises qui souhaitent avoir de l’information détaillée sur les utilisateurs de l’application. Il est important de noter que la volonté des dirigeants'' (investisseurs), de monétiser Foursquare est très récente. Cela est sans doute dû à la baisse du nombre de nouveaux utilisateurs 8910. Bénéfices pour les utilisateurs La raison pour laquelle Foursquare est devenu aussi populaire ces dernières années réside dans le fait que les utilisateurs tirent plusieurs bénéfices à utiliser cette application mobile. En plus d’être un jeu, les principaux facteurs de motivation qui poussent les gens à partager si ouvertement leur localisation avec leur entourage sont la gamification, l’aspect social et la découverte de nouveaux endroits 11. '''Gamification ' Plusieurs utilisateurs avouent utiliser Foursquare pour se divertir, puisque ce dernier est considéré comme un jeu 12. La gamification est l’ensemble des pratiques consistant à utiliser les mécanismes et les codes du jeu vidéo dans un service ou une offre 13 dont l’objectif principal est de créer chez l’utilisateur une addiction à un service. Le terme gamification est apparu récemment, suite à la création de plateformes telles Foursquare, afin de fédérer les utilisateurs et de les fidéliser grâce à un système de badges selon leur expérience 14. Foursquare est basé sur le fait d’accumuler des «check-in» dans différents endroits afin d’accumuler des points pour ainsi se mesurer à ses amis, mais aussi pour gagner des badges selon divers critères. Pour un utilisateur, il est très avantageux de se localiser dans un lieu public puisque plus qu’il effectue des «check-in» dans un lieu, plus il accumule des points, jusqu’à devenir le maire (Mayor) du lieu, soit la personne ayant fréquenté le plus souvent ce lieu. Pour remercier l’utilisateur de sa fidélité, certains lieux vont proposer des offres privilégiées au maire, telles que des rabais sur certains produits ou des bons d’achats. Les maires deviennent alors visibles sur la page d’accueil de Foursquare ainsi que sur les mobiles des autres clients, ce qui leur confère une certaine reconnaissance. '''Aspect social L’interaction avec les pairs est aussi un facteur important qui motive inconsciemment les utilisateurs de Foursquare. Le fait de savoir où sont vos amis, de se tenir au courant de leurs activités, de se «check-in» au même endroit qu’eux et au même moment sont importants pour les adeptes de Foursquare. Plusieurs utilisateurs soutiennent d’ailleurs qu’ils utilisent Foursquare parce que leurs amis l’utilisent. Lorsqu’un utilisateur «check-in» à un certain endroit, cette interaction peut aussi être publiée instantanément dans les autres réseaux sociaux tels que Twitter et Facebook. Foursquare se définit par son aspect social gaming, c’est-à-dire un jeu comportant un aspect social. Car en plus de collectionner les badges pour soi, il y a un désir chez l’utilisateur de partager son cheminement avec son réseau social. Finalement, Foursquare permet aussi à l’utilisateur de retrouver son réseau d’amis plus facilement grâce à la géolocalisation et de faire des nouvelles rencontres puisque l’application liste les gens ayant réalisé un «check-in» au même endroit que vous 15. Autres bénéfices Les autres bénéfices que tirent les utilisateurs de Foursquare sont de pouvoir découvrir de nouveaux endroits grâce à l’interaction avec leurs pairs. La plupart soutiennent avoir découvert et adopté des endroits à fréquenter après avoir vu leurs amis publier sur Foursquare qu’ils s’y trouvaient. De surcroît, plus un utilisateur publie des «check-in», plus les recommandations de lieux à essayer s’affinent 16. Un autre bénéfice réside dans le fait que lorsqu’un restaurant plaie particulièrement à l’utilisateur, il est maintenant possible d’effectuer instantanément, via l’application mobile Foursquare, une réservation (restaurants participants seulement) 17. Bénéfices pour les entreprises Foursquare affirme être une application qui connecte les gens aux entreprises. Pour se faire, la compagnie technologique a spécialement conçu une section sur son site web, ciblant les entreprises . En effet, celles-ci peuvent s’enregistrer sur le réseau Foursquare et ensuite bénéficier de ce que le réseau social peut offrir comme retombées. Visibilité La première étape pour une entreprise qui désire exploiter l’application Foursquare est de réclamer le nom de son entreprise sur le réseau social et par le fait même, créer une page officielle qui servira à connecter avec ses clients par différentes publications. Le simple fait d’enregistrer son entreprise permet à celle-ci d’être visible pour plus de 100 millions d’utilisateurs 18. En étant présent sur la carte géographie Foursquare, une entreprise offre l’opportunité aux utilisateurs de découvrir ses produits et services spontanément lorsqu’ils sont dans les environs et par le fait même, d'augmenter les chances de voir naître de nouveaux clients ou du moins, faire savoir que l’entreprise existe 19. Engagement à l’action des consommateurs ''' thumb|The Meatball Shop - Foursquare for business https://fr.foursquare.com/v/the-meatball-shop/4b709d01f964a5204c252de3Une fois l’entreprise enregistrée, elle peut partager des publications ou des rabais qui seront visibles pour tous les utilisateurs qui «check-in» ou qui visitent sa page. Les genres de publication qui est possible de partager sont variées. Un exemple concret est l’entreprise The Meat Ball Shop qui partage ses nouveaux menus et des photos de ses plats pour créer un intérêt pour les consommateurs à visiter le restaurant 20. L'entreprise peut aussi offrir des rabais afin d'inciter une fois de plus les consommateurs à visiter leur place commerciale. En effet, des rabais de 10% peuvent par exemple être octroyés à tous clients qui visiteront l'entreprise et qui auront fait un «check-in» sur Foursquare. Un autre exemple concret de cette stratégie est la librairie Strand Book Store qui offre un cadeau à tous les clients qui «check-in» et qui achètent pour plus de 50 dollars21. De cette façon, non seulement l'entreprise voit sa visibilité augmenter, mais elle peut également inciter les utilisateurs à passer à l'action en consommant concrètement le produit ou le service par le biais d'incitatifs monétaires ou autres. '''Fidélisation de la clientèle thumb|Luck's Lobster Truck - Foursquare for business https://fr.foursquare.com/v/lukes-lobster-truck/4dc81239b0fb5556cd2f3023 Un autre bénéfice que Foursquare offre aux entreprises enregistrées est la possibilité d’offrir des récompenses sous forme de rabais par exemple, afin d’inciter la clientèle à répéter les visites ou les achats sur place. En effet, Foursquare se veut un élément clé pouvant être ajouté à tout programme de fidélité mis en place par une organisation 18. La façon la plus souvent privilégiée de récompenser ses consommateurs loyaux est par le biais du système de badges étant au cœur de l’application Foursquare. Telle est la stratégie de l’entreprise Luke's Lobster Truck, qui offre 10% d’escompte au maire de la place, soit celui qui a fait le plus de «check-in» au restaurant 22. Un autre exemple serait l’entreprise The New York Shaving Company qui offre la possibilité aux utilisateurs de s’inscrire à leur «Preferred Customer Program» afin d’obtenir un service gratuit après le sixième (calculé sur la base des « check-in » effectués) 23. Évaluation des consommateurs Foursquare permet une interaction en temps réel avec les utilisateurs par rapport à l’évaluation qu’ils peuvent faire sur les entreprises qu’ils visitent. En effet, ceux-ci peuvent laisser des commentaires autant négatifs que positifs sur leur expérience de visite d’une entreprise enregistrée sur Foursquare, laissant ainsi à l’entreprise une base sur laquelle appuyer des améliorations ou des changements 19. Sources d’informations sur les habitudes de consommation de la clientèle Lorsqu’une entreprise enregistre sa place d’affaires sur Foursquare, elle obtient l’accès à un outil d’analytique web permettant d’obtenir des données précises sur la fréquence des visites des consommateurs, les moments privilégiés des visites, la provenance des visiteurs, etc. Chaque semaine, Foursquare envoie un courriel à l’entreprise avec un sommaire des données de fréquentation, basé sur les «check-in», ce qui permet d’illustrer les habitudes de consommation de la clientèle et de mesurer le succès de la place d’affaires 24. Application iOS et Android pour les entreprises Le 29 janvier 2013, Foursquare a lancé une application mobile « Foursquare for business » permettant aux entreprises de gérer leur présence Foursquare plus facilement. Cette application permet de partager des photos instantanément sur la page de l’entreprise, mettre à jour plus fréquemment les spéciaux offerts aux visiteurs ainsi que de consulter les données de l’outil d’analytique web à partir de tout appareil mobile fonctionnant sur une plateforme iOS ou Android 25. Perspectives d'avenir pour Foursquare thumb|left|270px|Source: http://mashable.com/2013/01/24/foursquare-is-down/Présentement, les perspectives d’avenir de Foursquare ne semblent pas être à leur meilleur leurs meilleures. En effet, des spécialistes prédisent la fermeture de l’entreprise d’ici la fin de l’année 2013 26. La raison principale serait que l’entreprise n’a pas pu trouver de nouvelles sources de financement depuis près d’un an. Également, ce qui aurait pu nuire à Foursquare est l’emphase trop importante sur les badges, le «mayorship» et sur l’aspect jeu de l’application 27. Toutefois, même si des analystes prédissent prédisent la fin de Foursquare, l’entreprise souhaite pivoter vers un espace centré sur les emplacements et les découvertes et ainsi diriger les utilisateurs vers des points d’intérêt basés sur l’heure du jour, l’historique d’enregistrement et les données passées 27. Foursquare souhaite générer des entrées d’argent en allant de l’avant en offrant des outils qui permettront de localiser les entreprises et les compagnies nationales enclines à payer pour de meilleurs services analytiques 27. En fait, Foursquare souhaite devenir le leader dans la géolocalisation en personnalisant l’offre aux consommateurs. Ainsi, au lieu de voir tous les commerces et toutes les offres disponibles, le consommateur aurait une carte personnalisée avec les lieux qu’il préfère et pour lesquels il a un intérêt 28. Éléments cruciaux pour avoir un modèle publicitaire local qui fonctionne bien 29 - Associations parfaites : une plateforme qui est conçue afin de correspondre parfaitement aux demandes des consommateurs et à la capacité publicitaire de l'offre d'un service spécifique dans une zone géographique spécifique -Simplification : il existe un besoin imminent de simplifier le marketing en ligne -Format facile à utiliser : il faut vendre du «trafic» aux annonceurs locaux qu'ils seront en mesure de gérer -Prix basé sur les enchères : il faut s'assurer que les plus petits annonceurs ne soient pas traiter comme les gros annonceurs. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes capacités financières et on en simplifiant le format, ils seront plus enclins à s'engager et dépenser de l'argent dans la publicité en ligne. Compétition 'thumb|254px|Source:http://mashable.com/2010/07/20/foursquare-100-million-checkins/ Parmi les compétiteurs de Foursquare, on retrouve Yelp 30, Google plus 31 et Graph Search 32 de Facebook. Toutefois, au cours des dernières années, plusieurs applications de localisation comme Gowalla et Brightkite sont disparus de la toile 33 34. En fait, Gowalla fut acheté par Facebook en décembre 2011 et le site ferma officiellement en mars 2012 35. Références 1Site web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 21 mars 2013 2Pasteke . Consulté le 21 mars 2013 3Site web officiel de Foursquare ''. Consulté le 21 mars 2013 4Techcrunch.'' Consulté le 21 mars 2013 5Cnet. Consulté le 21 mars 2013 6Techcrunch. Consulté le 21 mars 2013 7Site web officiel de Foursquare.'' Consulté le 21 mars 2013 8Site web officiel de Foursquare.'' Consulté le 21 mars 2013 9Business Insider. Consulté le 21 mars 2013 10Mashable . Consulté le 20 mars 2013 11 User Motivations and Behavioural Patterns on Foursquare, ''Geoawesomeness. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 12Une campagne de médias sociaux sur Foursquare devient intéressante, ''Index Web Marketing. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 13La gamification ou l’utilisation des mécanismes de jeu dansla vie réelle,Économie Numérique : le blog''. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 ''14 'La Gamification – le cas Foursquare,' Le Buzz du Web. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 15 À quoi sert Foursquare?''Pullseo. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 16 ''Site web officiel de Foursquare. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 17 You Can Now Make Restaurant Reservation via Foursquare, ''Mashable.' Consulté le 20 mars 2013 18 Foursquare for Business ''Site web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 19 4 ways that Foursquare can help your businessitech code. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 20 The Meatball ShopSite web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 21 Strand Book StoreSite web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 22 Luke's Lobster TruckSite web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 23 The New York Shaving CompanySite web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 24 Business Tools - AnalyticsSite web officiel de Foursquare. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 25 Foursquare launches "Foursquare for business" app Mashable. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 26BusinessInsider , Analyst: Foursquare will fail by the end of 2012-2013: . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 27All Things D, CEO Dennis Crowley on Foursquare biggest mistake. Consulté le 16 mars 2013 28PCmag.com, Four Dishes on the Future of Location. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 29Forbes, Why companies like Groupon, Yelp and Reachlocal arent dominating the local space?. Consulté le 16 mars 2013 30Yelp . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 31Google Plus .Consulté le 16 mars 2013 32Graph Search . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 33Mashable, Gowalla shuts down . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 34Wikipedia, Bright Kite, .Consulté le 16 mars 2013 35Wikipedia,Gowalla.Consulté le 16 mars 2013 Anne-Lise Boulet, Maxence Garson, Catherine Leclerc et Caroline Richard * Impossible d'effacer la partie après. ALB =R2 http://www.indexwebmarketing.com/blog/campagne-foursquare Une campagne de médias sociaux sur Foursquare devient intéressante, Index Web Marketing. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 = = R3 La gamification ou l’utilisation des mécanismes de jeu dans la vie réelle, ''Économie Numérique : le blog. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 = R4 La Gamification – le cas Foursquare, Le Buzz du Web. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 R5 À quoi sert Foursquare?''Pullseo. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 R6 ''Site web officiel de Foursquare. ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 R7 You Can Now Make Restaurant Reservation via Foursquare, ''Mashable.'' ''Consulté le 20 mars 2013 1BusinessInsider , Analyst: Foursquare will fail by the end of 2012-2013: . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 2All Things D, CEO Dennis Crowley on Foursquare biggest mistake. Consulté le 16 mars 2013 3PCmag.com, Four Dishes on the Future of Location. Consulté le 20 mars 2013 4Forbes, Why companies like Groupon, Yelp and Reachlocal arent dominating the local space?. Consulté le 16 mars 2013 5Yelp . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 6Google Plus .Consulté le 16 mars 2013 7Graph Search . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 8Mashable, Gowalla shuts down . Consulté le 16 mars 2013 9Wikipedia, Bright Kite, .Consulté le 16 mars 2013 10Wikipedia,GowallaWikipedia,Gowalla .Consulté le 16 mars 2013